


A Web of Temptation

by DeviantClovet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brat Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Groping, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a slut, Smut, Twink Peter Parker, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantClovet/pseuds/DeviantClovet
Summary: Peter strives to be the perfect intern but after being invited to a party at Flashes things get messy. His head is being pulled back, mouth hanging open, body wrapped in straps with mascara running down his cheeks and one of his friends thought it would be the perfect time to make a video call using Peter's phone. What happen's when the wrong people see the wrong side of Peter?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Liz Allan/Michelle Jones, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> You guy's seemed to like the first story i did with Peter Parker so here's another!. I hope you like it. I actually had dream of whats happening in this story (With different people obviously). Of course i'm adding stuff to fill in the plot but i thought i really needed to share this, so i hope you like how the story goes. i don't know how long this story will be but we'll wait and see!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong and Peter is none the wiser.

Peter was fumbling around with sheets of paper. He needed them stacked to perfection because anything less than that Mr. Stark wouldn't approve of. Everything about him needed to be perfect. His hair not tousled, shirt unwrinkled tucked into slacks that have been pressed, a belt tighten three notches in. His shoes needed to be free of scuffs and shiny. Peter knew it was ridiculous, he really did, but two days after he'd started his internship Mr. Stark had looked at him, disapproving, a scowl to his lips as he did Peter a once-over and said, "Why don't you dress like you want to be here." It wasn't a question. Just a statement made to make him slightly embarrassed about himself. 

This internship paid for his first two years of college at NYU and he wasn't about to give that up for some wrinkled pants. Ned and Michelle weren't so lucky, but there are thing's he does that most wouldn't brag about. He cleared his throat, eye's closing momentarily as he prepared himself before knocking on Mr. Stark’s door. He sighed and finally knocked twice before turning the door-handled.

"Mr. Stark," He said in a squeak, _why am i like this?_ "Uh-um, I have these paper's that Ms. Pott's wanted me to bring to you."

Tony didn't look up from his desk, he was writing something and would momentarily lift a sheet and peak at it before jotting something else down. The awkward silence drug on before Peter finally decided to step in and close the door behind him. He stopped right in front of the desk and placed that stack on the corner of the desk within arm's reach. Tony still hadn't looked up or even acknowledged his existence. He bit his lip and his finger's were fidgeting. He turned to leave giving a lazy smile, staring at the ground as he went. His hand was on the door knob when Tony cleared his throat.

"Mr. Parker," Tony’s monotone voice broke through the silence and Peter turned his head to look at him, "fix your shirt."

He looked down immediately, checking himself and placed his hand on his back, finally feeling that the back had mostly come un-tucked from him slouching earlier. "S-sorry," He stuttered out.

"Don't apologize. Don't let it happen again."

Peter had been holding his breath.

Thankfully, the rest of the day had Peter running around talking to the other avenger's. He was sitting in on one of Natasha and Clint's sparring session's which is one his favorite things to do. They're so good at what they do. But as the end of the day neared he found himself in the lab with Bruce, the place where he notably exceeded, tinkering and developing, learning from a genius. He loved it so much, especially since he could un-clench and relax. His shirt would become completely un-tucked, hair a mess from his bounding thoughts and concentration. He was smart and it was the only reason he was there.

When he got home he immediately stripped and changed into his sweats. his phone began to ring next to him as he settled into his couch. It was MJ.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gay boy,"

Peter snorted, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Flash is throwing a party at his apartment and we're gonna go."

"Tonight?" Peter was tired and didn't feel like going out. 

"Uh, yeah," He heard noises in the background but he couldn't figure out what it was, "And you're going because Ned and I are going and Liz helped me pick out everyone's outfits."

Peter rubbed his eye's, he sighed, "I'm not getting out of this am i?"

"No," She said matter-of-fact, "If you don't show up you're fucking dead to me, Peter Parker."

_A_ _little extreme but okay_ , "Yeah, okay."

"Don't be down, there's gonna be a lot of hot guy's there. I'm ninety-five percent sure you're gonna get laid tonight."

Peter immediately perked up. There was something about being in an environment opposite of school and the Stark Tower that really appealed to him. He didn’t want to have to pretend like he doesn’t like making mistake’s. "Yeah, i'll be there."

Peter was barely able to control himself, too much of a slut to care about anything but dick at this point. Now he couldn't wait. "Do you want to stop by your place or-" 

"No, meet me at his apartment. I won't be there until like ten because Liz it getting her nails done later and i have to drop some stuff off to my mom. Ned should be there though."

Peter nodded to himself, feeling stupid because Michelle couldn't see him through his phone. "O-okay, so you'll just bring the stuff then?" He really wanted to believe this was a good idea, not that MJ had bad one’s, but he always ended up in salacious situations because of her. To this day he refuses to see at least four people he accidentally mortified via anal-bead catastrophe, which, mind you, was in fact Michelle’s fault.

"Yeah, we'll get dressed in the bathroom."

By the time 9:30 rolled around he was out the door and the party already been in full swing. The music pounded in his ear's, people who he'd never met before were pressed up against him as he maneuvered his way through to the kitchen. Drinks were lined up, shots taken by people already somewhat drunk, and cheering off toward the living room rang above the bass momentarily. He starred at the bottle's; whisky, scotch, wine, brands he'd never heard before were on display as he picked his poison.   
  
He reached forward, grabbing an oddly shaped jar taking note of the swirls of metallic dancing in the liquid like an activated bath-bomb. It read: _Viniq_. He was about to open to smell when a voice sounded behind him.

"Penis Parker?!" He heard, "Is that you?" There was a hard pat on his back that made him shuffle forward into the counter, nearly dropping the jar. He turned and saw Flash hanging onto Brad. The drink in his hand was tilting as he scrunched his face, "I didn't think you'd show, where's the rest of your loser crew?" There was a stifled laugh and Brad leaned Flash against the counter.

"Let me make you a drink," He said, giving Peter a wink, taking the Vodka from Peters hand.

Brad was hot, so Peter smiled and said, "Okay."

\----------

Tony had called everyone to his penthouse living room. There were some things he had to go over with them and since SI had been busy he’d barely been able to do his actual Avenger stuff. They shuffled in, more casual than normal as they plopped down on the sofa’s, Steve standings near the bar, glass of water in hand.   
  
“F.R.I.”

” _Yes, Tony?_ ”   
  
“Pull up the last few documents I got from Fury. On the side throw up the news article I found and connect the image to the TV screen.” It was big enough everyone could see as it took up half the wall. 

” _Yes, Sir_ ”

They popped up within the moment and Tony places his phone face down on the table. “Look, it’s late, I get that. We’re gonna make this short and sweet. I know I could’ve waited until tomorrow but three of you are going off the grid for a couple weeks but everyone needs to be aware of what’s going on.” He cleared his throat, “Now, if you look at the document-“

” _Pardon my intrusion, Mr. Parker is requesting a video call. Shall I patch it through?_ ”

Tony’s eyebrows drew together in disbelief, because _why would my intern be contacting me after midnight, on FaceTime of all things?_ “What?-No, just ignore that.” Why did he give the new kid a fucking StarkPhone?

” _The users heart-rate is slightly elevated. There could be a possibility of altercation_ ”

Tony shook his head, “Fine,” he waved a hand, “fine, patch it through.”

There was nothing that could’ve prepared any of them for what they witnessed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note for all the legal drinkers: Viniq is real and it’s cool looking. :)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you get sloppy. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.

The screen was blurry at first, confusing the witnesses as they try to make sense of what they were seeing. Noise, a lot of it, so much so that it irked Tony’s generally calm and contented demeanor. It was the first time Peter had ever contacted him outside of his internship.

“ _Is it working?_ ” He heard a female voice question. To the corner of the screen was a tuft of curly chocolate-brown hair. “ _Are we videoing now?_ ” He couldn’t tell whether she was talking to the phone or the mass of sounds around her.

” _Ha! You like that don’t you!_ ” A male voice rung through as the image finally settled. 

A clear face was presented, female as such, dark complexion with messy locks, “ _Hold on! Hold his head back I have to flip the camera!_ ” She laughs, eye’s slack, clearly intoxicated as she bites her lip. Her skin was glistening, hair stuck to her forehead as a clear sign of sweating. she pressed a finger to the screen as she scan's it and then the image flips.

There, for all to see was his intern Peter, on the floor straddling someone reverse cow-girl. His pale leg's were spread to accommodate the thighs of the male underneath him, fishnet stockings hugging his waist but noticeably ripped between his legs. A leather skirt was halfway unzipped to his hipbone covering any sign of his erection. Leather straps decorated his chest, four piece's of fabric connecting to the center by an O-ring and his nipple's were pert from visible over-stimulation. His hips were doing lazy ministrations, bucking at certain points, eye's rolled back and tongue teasing at his bottom lip. 

The lighting in the room was almost horrible yet Tony could see the perspiration on Peter's skin as he worked the cock over. A male standing next to Peter looked at the camera, he smirked and tilted his head, he said, " _Get closer, Michelle._ " 

There was laughing, more distinct now, as a door had shut and Tony could count at least five pairs of feet. " _Hey Flash,_ " Michelle said behind the phone and the standing male peered up, " _Hold his head still_." He did so, gripping Peter by his messy hair and yanking it in place, " _Dave_ ," She then said, and the male on the floor leaned up from behind his assistant and looked toward her, she spoke, " _Hold his arms back_ ," There was a smile in her voice when she coo'd in finality, " _We have to make this good for his Daddy's, yeah? Or we're not getting dope ass Christmas presents this year._ "

Dave smiled, eastern eye's turning crescent, lips spreading presenting white teeth as he used one hand to lock Peter into place. " _God, you're so fucking tight, baby. Haven't been fucked in while have you?_ "

Peter scrunched his eye's shut. " _No_ ," He moaned, " _Please don- don't stop_." 

Flash undid his belt, zipper following as he pulled out his length, " _Open up, slut_ ," He pressed the tip to Peter's lips and, as if on impulse, Peter opened his mouth, tongue out with a smile forming on the corner of his lips. Everyone around Tony watched this Flash kid pressed his phallic member across Peter's tongue, pressing inward as he sheathed himself inside Peter's mouth. Flash let out a groan, " _Fuck_."

Tony could feel his heart-rate speed up but no one was saying anything. He took a split second to see if anyone was looking away from the TV but, to his utter confusion, everyone was completely transfixed at what was being presented. When his gaze shifted back to the screen, a quickness in himself that he'd have to question later, he watched as Peter worked like it was art form. The hand in his hair was going slack as he lowered further onto the cock, mouth pressed to the abdomen making it look easy. Peter's eye's were watering, but he didn't gag and a tear leaving a black trail made its way to his defined jaw-line disappearing.

" _I wanna be able to suck cock like that_ ," 

" _Liz, baby,_ " Michelle spoke," _You do, i've seen it, and besides, it’s kind of his job to be a cocksucker so if he weren’t good he’d be fucked._ ” 

" _MJ_ ," Flash grunted, " _Give me the phone_ ," He grabbed it and held it near his chest like a 'POV' from his perspective. " _Open your eye's, Peter._ " Tony felt his body twitch when he watched Flash run his finger's through Peter's locks and wipe a tear from his cheek. Peter's eye's fluttered open and Flash chuckled, " _Good boy. You’re so fucking pretty like this. Don’t fucking remember I said that tomorrow or I might have to beat your ass._ " And the look Peter gave the camera made Tony's knee's weak. It was like he was acting out on purpose, making love to you with his eye's and accentuating each lick of his tongue showing off how well he could deep-throat. It was a wide view so the other people weren't unnoticed, " _So which one should we send it to this time, huh, Peter?_ "

" _The surgeon?_ " Michelle quipped, tipping a drink back before discarding the empty cup on the floor and falling to her knee's next to Peter, “ _The politician?_ ” Her chest was exposed as she pressed a manicured hand to the boy’s stomach first before dragging it down to squeeze at boy's taut thigh. " _The psychiatrist?_ " She smiled, kissing at his chest then licking over his nipple, " _Oh! He told me he met a Wall-Street guy, What do you think guys?_ "

" _Whose the richest one in his phone?_ " Dave slurred.   
  
“ _Mmm.._.” Tony could hear shuffling and the phone shook a little, Liz spoke, “ _I’m not sure, which one bought the Rolex you got for your birthday Flash?_ ”

" _I don't know- Fuck,”_ His eye’s clamped shut, _“i'm drunk as shit. Keep this up and i'm gonna cream all over your face."_

"T-tony?" Bruce stuttered out bringing everyone out of their trance, "Are you sure watching this is, uh... appropriate? It seems kind of personal." Tony looked over at him, not knowing what to say.

"The kid's a fucking porn star. Where'd you find him again?" Natasha smirked, "Didn't know he had it in him." She was trying not to laugh because for most of them the situation was rather unfortunate. Tony caught Clint leaving the room, Bruce in tow as the scene escalated.

" _Dave- Dave- move please, i can't take it!_ _"_ Peter whined causing the attention to shift, " _Ah~ ah~ Ah~, fuck ri-right there!_ "

" _Hey, bottom bitch, who told you to_ _speak?_ " Flash gripped his hair again," _Liz hold the phone, i'm about to bust and i wanna paint his face."_ Peter gave Flash the most innocent eye's, smiling wide as he stuck his tongue out.

" _I want it all, please._ " He said through ragged breathing, leaving Dave to do all of work, arms free to grip a pale hand onto Flash's pant-leg.

The angle shifted and the hero's watched as Flash finished himself, pumping quickly and cumming down Peter's wanting face. " _Shit_ ," Tony said under his breath, cock undeniably hard now. He didn't know why he didn't end the call. It was obvious no one on the other end realized this wasn't a regular video. They all looked plastered out of their minds and Tony wasn't really keen on knowing what his employee's did in their free time. But he couldn't help the fact that he liked what he saw and it was conflicting for him. It had been so long since he'd seen something so salacious that it sparked something inside him that had otherwise been dormant.

Tony didn’t realize his eye’s had glazed over, a moment of focus had him now staring at Peter on his knee’s, face to the floor as Dave pounded it out. The leather skirt had been pulled off, fishnets being ripped by Dave’s rough grip leaving lasting red mark’s across the smaller’s lower back and hips. Peter’s leg’s were shaking, back arched prettily as he chased his orgasm.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the room suddenly went quiet. When it opened the camera hadn’t been moved from it’s position. “ _Hey guys, someone told me you were in here-oh shit, this again?_ ” The sixth unknown person said.

Tony’s eye twitched, because _again_? Although it was pretty apparent that this was likely Peter’s choice in lifestyle, being so comfortably in positions such as this. 

“ _Hey Ned,_ ” Michelle slurred, throwing up a peace sign, “ _Just tryna get some pussy._ ”

” _Yeah I see that_.”

” _You want a birthday present or not, bro?_ ” It was Dave. 

Ned laughed, coming into view and sizing them up, “ _Today’s your birthday?_ ” The wink Dave gave him was subtle but Tony caught it.

” _He’s easy when he’s horny_ ,” was all Ned said before looking toward the phone, “ _You guys are recording?_ ” He then stepped over to look at the screen, the view jarred as the new kid took the phone, “ _Oh shit, guys no-_ “

” _What, you party-pooper,_ ”Liz shot up.

” _You’re not recording. You’re on FaceTime and- Peter who the fuck is ‘Daddy goals’? Don’t have like three already?_ ”

Tony’s heart dropped. Is that how he saw him? Peter wanted him to be his ‘Daddy’? Or was Tony missing something? He wanted to be flattered, he was, but it was pretty ballsy of his Intern to name him that in his own phone, one made and manufacture by SI. He knew it wasn’t for lack of respect, but this was a whole new view he had of the younger. 

Tony knew the shy and quiet kid. He’s smart, a little messy, but nothing Tony couldn’t nurture out of him. Peter needed tough love, at least, that’s what Tony thought, but now? Now, not so much. Now, he didn’t know.  
  
” _4\. Wall-Street guy._ ” Michelle corrected.

” _The one time I’m late to the damn party and shit goes south._ “ The camera switched views, giving Tony and whoever was left in the room a homely view of ‘Ned’s’ double-chin as he spoke at the phone, “ _Look bro, I can’t see you, but I know you probably jacked-off to this- You’re welcome by the way. But you can fuck off now._ ”   
  
The last thing he heard were giggle’s and a high-pitched whine from Peter then the screen went black. A moment later his initial documents and news article displayed themselves back on the screen. It was deadly silent in the room until someone broke it.

”You heard that Stark? Fuck off now.” Loki was leaning against the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the scene made sense. I really didn’t wan to over complicate it. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Three

The rest of Peter’s weekend went by comfortably. The morning after the party he found himself lodged under two bodies with Mj laying right next to him. He felt... embarrassed? It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen him like that before and despite his laps in moral judgement there was no way of hiding the please feeling fluttering through him. he’d stayed home after doing the walk of shame, nurturing the pleasing ache in his hips.  
  
By Monday he was business-as-usual. He tucked in his shirt and tied his shoes, patting out wrinkles that may lay in his trousers. The fifteen minute bus ride got him to his internship with five minutes to spare. He assumed today was going to be a long day, having a night class right after he’d placed extra clothes in his satchel just in case.

”Good morning, Mr. Parker,” Pepper smiles at him as he exits the elevator, “How are you today?” She looked pristine as always, hair slicked back to perfection, deep blue dress accentuating her normally narrow hips and Peter could smell the dusty floral scent of her expensive perfume.

”I’m good, and you ma’am?”

She gave him a teasing side-glance, “How many times have I told you not to call me ma’am, it makes me sound old.”

“Ah, I’m sorry Ms. Potts,” He waves a nervous hand his unsteady breathing already setting in, “I’ll remember I promise.”

She handed Peter a couple papers and two envelopes. One had a gold stamp on it making it look rather important, “Anyway, take these to Tony after you’ve settled in. He has a meeting at 8pm and by then you should be in the lab with Dr. Banner. It might be a short day for you but I left a folder on your desk so make sure you get those sheets properly filed and then you can leave for class.” She smiles and walks away before Peter could get another word in.

Peter watched her walk away, watched how confidently she held herself- knowing she’s important and has what she wants or need. No, Peter didn’t know her personally, but he wished to acquire such self-certainly. All he wished for right now was the ache in his hips, wanting to have hands pressing at the base of his spine, bruising grip threatening to mark dots across his taut tummy. 

He thought of Dave as he sauntered to his desk, not exactly remembering what had happened that night but he knew he slept with him. Dave had been rough, subtle at first though inevitably ended up being riotous and unrestrained. Peter sat down in his seat perfectly fine and wanted to curse Dave for being so good at prepping because Peter just really wanted it to _hurt_ sometimes- _continue_ to hurt. It was undoubtedly the whore in him that yearned for this but Peter was weak to it nonetheless.  
  
He sat his satchel down below his desk and put his phone on silent before glancing over the sheets. They had nothing to do with him and it was almost pointless for him to give them to Mr. Stark considering they could’ve been sent through email. He sighed and after another moment of coitus-induced pity he turned to leave with the papers and envelopes in-hand.

Mr. Stark had been typing away on his laptop when he entered the room. Silence between them was futile much to Peter’s nervous distaste. He should be used to this, but there was always something lingering In the air about the billionaire Peter just couldn’t place. He was too.. uptight? Maybe that was word, which was the complete opposite of how he presented himself to the public. Peter had considered that a complete catfish incident although he knew he should be more impressed by his work ethic than anything.

He shut the heavy door behind him with a click and took meeker steps toward the busy billionaire, placing the sheets and envelopes on the corner of the desk within arms reach before turning away to walk out. Tony hadn’t made a move, hadn’t recognized his presence, and Peter was holding his breath hoping he could make it out alive.

As his hand reached the door-handle to leave he first felt eye’s on his back and then heard the older man clear his throat. “Mr. Parker,” before turning around Peter cursed to himself, feeling his pulse rise.

”Y-yes?”

”I have a meeting tonight at 8, I’m sure Pepper has already told you. I need you to accompany me.”

Peter gave him a quizzical look, words worried on his lips as he stuttered, “But Dr. Banner planned on me b-being in the lab tonight- I have c-class too-“ 

“Dr. Banner will be fine and I’ve already called your Professor-“ Heat began to rise in Peter’s face at the thought of being alone with Mr. Stark, “- and why, pray tell, are you taking an intro to physics class? It seems like a waste of time.” 

The look Tony was giving him, eye’s purposely, outwardly making their way down the smaller’s body in a gaudy attempt to judge. Peter couldn’t detect any contempt in the man’s feature’s though, which was odd, yet Tony didn’t make a habit of making others feel lesser, people just _knew_. 

The only thing he could do was nod. His eyes were cast down, cheeks fully ablaze now and waiting for some type of criticism.

———-—-——————————-

F.R.I had warned Tony when Peter was about to enter and his foot began tapping below his desk, a nervous tick his AI pointed out. He was, for the most part that is, indifferent toward the college student before the incident happened. The boy had sparked something in him, a craving need Tony was too embarrassed about exposing. It was undeniable that he was a playboy, but it’d been a while and Tony never really dealt with people Peter’s age because of bad publicity. He didn’t need people thinking he was a cradle-robber. But he couldn’t shake the images of the boy’s tight And firm little body, how his muscles contracted when he leaned back and the effortless arch of his spine and thin waste. 

He placed his finger on this keyboard trying to focus. He needed to think of something other than Peter’s soft curly locks that he’d forgotten to take care of today. He hadn’t looked up at Tony after the mention of the meeting and the weight of the silence was deafening. 

His once-over of the boy was obvious on purpose. And he had to say, the white button-up and blue knit vest did wonders on making Peter look boyish and innocent. He watched the smaller turn away to finally leave, and maybe he should, but not before examining how tight his ankle-cut black slacks were, before saying, “Hold on,” Tony was being shameless. He knew how shaken the boy was.

”Y-yes, Mr. Stark, Sir?”

 _No, Tony, you don’t need this_. “Why don’t you help me out today since you’re going to be with me tonight anyway,” it wasn’t a question, he knew Peter couldn’t turn it down, whether out of fear or otherwise. It was becoming obvious that Peter didn’t know he’d seen him the other night. 

“Uh-uhm, okay, but I-“

Tony feigned irritation. A raise of the brow would do, “What, Mr. Parker, is there something more important than what I need done?”

Peter’s eye’s went wide and he watched him suck in a breath, “No! No, it’s not- Ms. Potts just- she wanted me to-“

”You do realize this is my company... right?” Tony pushes out of his seat slowly, “Ms. Potts works for me, and your internship technically places you at my side,” he gave the shrinking boy a stoic look, “So it doesn’t matter what she wants you to do if it directly conflicts with what I ask,” He places his hands in his suit pockets and took slow steps forward, “in other words,” He stops a foot away from him and he noticed how Peter began to chew his lip, not breaking eye contact, “You have nothing to worry about.” 

Peter blinks at him as if his statement was an open question for affirmation, “Yes, Sir.” There was a quietness to his tone, and as much as Tony hated to admit it, he likes the submissiveness of the other. 

The day drew on with Peter dangling behind him, carrying things and doing as he’s told, mouth shut and arms close. And Tony? He pretended to be the one thing he wasn’t, which was undeniably interested. He knew Peter couldn’t tell though, by the billionaires off-handedness. But he was being nicer than normal, attempting to let the younger get to know what he’s actually like, voice softer in tone but direct nonetheless.

”Sir,”

Tony was thumbing through a stack of stapled sheets Banner had given him, hip leaned against a lab tabled as he peered across the pages. “Mhm,”

”C-can I go to lunch?”

Tony looked up, face blank.

”it’s almost one o’clock and I really wanted to meet up with some friends-“

He wanted to look down and continue to pretend not to care but the small twirling of the boys fingers as Tony refused to cut eye-contact was too good. He quirked a brow. 

“and, I mean- I can wait if you-“

Tony sighed and stood straight making the younger’s babbling stop. He tossed the packet down and took lazy steps toward him. Bringing a hand up he carded his fingers through Peter’s unkept curls, silky softness rivaling that of his overworked hands, and said, “Two hours. Be back by three.” He wanted to tug, saw how, even behind the boy’s paralyzed state, he wanted to lean into the touch. 

Tony considered that easy. Easy to exploit. And a part of his brain was telling him not but he was never really good at self control. The only thing scratching this itch was that fact that Peter was legal with a lustfully innocent exterior. He walked off, the door closing behind him before Peter could get a word in. 

He didn’t want him to though. Everything about what he just did went against his ‘business’ moral code, regardless if he didn’t have one in the past.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is freaking out, only a little though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I hope you like it!

Peter was freaking out. A lot. So much. His fingers were shaking as he watched Tony walk out the door. The older man had been acting rather weird the whole day and Peter don’t know what to do about it. Ever since he’d started his internship Tony had pretty much treated him as if he didn’t exist and now? Now he was giving the boy more attention than he knew what to do with.

Peter was undeniably hard right now, cock pressing against the strain in his slacks making the situation all that much worse, because all he wanted to do was fall to his knee’s and call him Daddy. Maybe ask to be stepped on and thank the older man afterward. His face was flushed when he’d stuttered his words, most likely embarrassing himself and lip hurting from being caught between his teeth. 

He’d kept his hand fiddling right in front of him hoping the older wouldn’t realize his blatant problem. And Peter, being the weak little hoe he was, nearly moaned with he felt the strong fingers graze through his locks. _Why, why me?_

After he left the building attempting to hide his erection and hopefully not failing, he called Mj and Ned to ask them where to meet. This lead him to be seated in a Mom and Pop Shoppe located ten blocks from the tower. He’d been there before and loved their homestyle cooking.

”Why the long face?” Ned spoke. “Can’t be any worse today than normal.” Peter wanted to roll his eye’s.

”Dude why isn’t your hair done?”

Peter wanted to scoff. Of course he forgot to do his hair. Mr. Stark hadn’t said anything about it, to Peter’s relief, and maybe he could blame it on his boyish charm. _No, that wasn’t it._ He knocked a fist to his forehead and sighed.

”Wow, okay, worse than normal. Did Stark drill your ass but not in the good way?”

”No it’s- no...” He looked up. Ned and Mj had slid in the booth together opposite of Peter, both looking at him so expectantly. “Nevermind.”

Mj raised an eyebrow, “uh.. okay, anyway, Dave wanted me to give you his number. Said he wouldn’t mind hooking up again.” 

“You should take his offer.” Ned quipped, “If I remember correctly you were definitely enjoying yourself.” Of course he was, it was his first lay in weeks and he was drunk as fuck.

He placed his hands back on the table giving his friends his full attention. “Yeah, whatever.” He wasn’t going to put much thought into it. If the guy wanted to fuck every now and again that was fine but if Dave wanted a regular relationship he would have to decline. Peter had too much on his plate as it was. 

He’d spent most of the two hours talking with them, kind of elated that he’d have to go back to the tower. He knew he was going to hold his breath, body tense next to Mr. Stark because, no matter how hot the older was, Peter was afraid of him. He hoped this went by quickly though, he had... other matter’s to attend to tonight.

A text sent to his phone from Pepper directed him to Mr. Stark‘S office. He grabbed more mail from the front desk on his way, shuffling through the closed envelopes as he rode the elevator up. 

He was quiet as he entered the room. The door barely made a clicking noise as he turned the handle shutting it. The older man was standing to the side of his desk, leaning over and pressing a couples keys, then lifting his phone to glide across the screen. There was a tenseness in the man’s eyebrows, Peter had decided that it looked utterly handsome on the man.

He sauntered over with his head down, curls brushing against his forehead as he closed his body in. A feeling bubbled in his chest making him hold the envelopes close. There was something about being next to someone so powerful that made Peter’s knees weak, made him want to shiver, made him want to be his true self.

The older made a noise, not of frustration but more of click of his tongue and set his phone down. Peter places the envelopes next to the device as he stood maybe a foot beside the older man, watching him. His hips were almost pressed to the desk waiting for Mr. Stark to say something to him.

Mr. Stark though, didn’t say anything for a couple minutes and it was beginning to crawl at Peter’s insides, making it awkward for him. But he waited patiently nonetheless. After a few more clicks on the keyboard Mr. Stark had picked up his phone and dialed a number, pressing it to his ear.   
  
“Dante, hey,” The older said, shifting closer to Peter. Peter began to step back out of the way but Tony placed a hand on him, paralyzing him to his spot. “Our meeting, as you know, is in abut a couple hours but I need to move it up. How about in an hour?” Mr. Stark’s hand traveled from his shoulder blade’s to his lower back, fingers grazing the area of his hip opposite of him.

There was a pause in the older’s movements before he scoffed, “I wasn’t asking. I’m a busy man and if we don’t do this then the deal is off.” The dominant tone in his voice made the younger wet and he cursed himself. Mr. Stark’s grip tightened a little and then he shifted himself behind Peter, reaching around him to pick something up. He curled further into himself, pressing to the desk harder as he felt his erection come to life. This was certainly _not_ the time to be getting unruly horny. _Peter, you fucking slut_.   
  
And there Mr. Stark was, Peter’s fucking daddy fantasy standing behind him, so close that if Peter wanted to he could lean back _just a little_ and press his ass against the cock of his dreams. Instead though, like the submissive little shit he was, he arched his back and turned his head to the side ultimately hoping Mr. Stark wouldn’t see his libido-flushed face.   
  
Mr. Stark was still talking on the phone. Voice becoming edgy but not entirely stern to ‘Dante’ on the other end. Peter couldn’t care less at the moment, too focused on the way the older’s hand had brushed against his lower hip next to the crease where his ass met his thigh only to wander up and fix the back of his collar. The strong hand was at the base of his neck.

———————————-

Tony gripped the bleached white collar stiffly, eye’s trailing down the smaller’s back as he arched himself as if on instinct. “I understand this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you,” he interrupted Dante, not caring what he was actually saying, too transfixed to care, “I don’t normally give second chances to people who don’t listen well.” He tilted his head slightly to find Peter’s face, noticing his eye’s were half-lidded, lazy and his cheeks could’ve been the shade of rip cherries.

Dante began apologizing against his pride. “No, no,” he spoke lowly, chancing a brush of his finger’s into the the nape of Peter’s hair, fingertip’s lost in the beginning of his untamed curls. “I get you’re busy too, but to me this shouldn’t even an issue, right?” He watch the smaller tip his head back against his fingers and something roared inside him, making his chest inflate in a deep breath. He released it quietly.

”So I expect you’re going to move your other arrangement for me, correct.” Tony wasn’t exactly sporting a hard-on, but he definitely could, and based on his previous promiscuous past, he couldn’t possibly think of something more fascinating than some twink assistant wanting to get pounded into by him. His ego flared at that and beyond better judgement he was about to tilt his hips forward but was caught by Peter doing it for him. The body immediately retreated against the desk again, shoulders tense and Tony could practically _feel_ the embarrassment coming off the smaller. 

It was fun having people on their toe’s around him but right now Tony was horny. He knew the smaller was uncomfortable just being around him, a deer-in-the-headlights kind of situation. And maybe he should be because his internship was on the line, but in reality Tony didn’t give a fuck less. He didn’t need Peter afraid to be around him. So he causally presses forward, giving Peter what he wanted, “Yes, you don’t have to ask,” was what he spoke to Dante, more or less interrupting again, but was more inadvertently said to Peter, “I already have all the paperwork in order and we’ll bring it with us.”

He watched as Peter arched his back more, returning the pressure as Tony applied more of his weight, feeling his semi-hard cock placed neatly between the smaller’s tight ass-cheeks. This reminded him all too well of what he saw during the video call, the way Peter’s body was so pliant to the hands of his lovers, it made Tony want to fuck him so bad and made him want destroy the younger’s thoughts of others. “I just want you to know that you’re not making a mistake by placing me ahead of Hammer industries, I know first hand that Justin doesn’t compare.” He heard a weak gasp leave Peter’s lips making him drag his hand down the base of Peter’s spine, grabbing firmly at his waist. The smaller was squirming a little and Tony propped the phone on his shoulder so he could use both hands, “Of course i know Justin, he’s... not really a delight to work with-“ Dante interrupted him this time, laughing and making a comment, “I’m sure you know then,” Tony said in a lighter tone.   
  
He held Peter firmly in place, demanding the smaller stop moving. It was causing too much friction for Tony keep a solid demeanor. He watched as Peter braced his hands on the desk, the papers under his shaky fingers were noticeably getting wrinkled, not that Tony cared. He laughed as soon as he heard Dante laugh again and pushed Peter forward making the smaller hold himself by his elbow’s, almost entirely bent over. By this point the conversation was lost to him. He was doing his damnedest to keep composure, face emotionless, stoic as Peter turned himself to peer a Tony from the corner of his eye. His youthful face was pleading, slight moisture on his waterline and bottom lip plump from being licked and bitten.   
  
“We’ll see you in an hour then. No, not with Ms. Pott’s and her team.” And again he tested his boundaries, even with the fact that his hands had _literally_ been all over him already, he reached down and groped at Peter ass feeling Peter rock into it. “ You're right, I do have an intern- yes he’s _very_ smart.” And without Peter knowing he ended the call and hummed into it, just so he could spend a couple more seconds with his hands on the boy. Then, “Okay, see you then.” 

Tony moves away like nothing happened, willing his semi down and without looking at Peter he said, “Grab those sheet’s you thought was okay to wrinkle. Those are for Dante. Follow me to the car.” His phone in front of him as he sent a quick text to Happy telling him to bring the car around. 

He marveled at the fact that Peter was handling the situation so well, although flushed with the situation he was certainly a trooper. This lead Tony to remembering what he heard about during the video call, something about the smaller having 3 or 4 sugar daddies? _I’m better than them and Peter knows it._ Why was he feeling miffed at this?  
  
Peter shuffled behind him, “M-mr. Stark.” He squeaked out.

”What, Parker.” he said coarsely.

”I-I thought you- we had an h-hour why are we-“

”I’m gonna stop you there,” his austere tone clamping Peter’s mouth Shut, “I just need you to do what you’re told.” Tony looked over at him, face less than kind, “Can you do that?”

Peter quickly nodded.

”Good boy.”


	5. Five

Night came swiftly and he did everything he could to not think about how tense the meeting was. He’d sat a mere inches from Mr. Stark at conference table in snazzy building across town, the older man not paying him any attention as he and Dante spoke. If you’ve ever met the billionaire you’d know exactly how the meeting had gone. Dante’s assistant had been a fair skinned lady, older perhaps, considering the fine lines and crows-feet around her eyes and wouldn’t remove her attention from his boss. 

You could cut her desire with a knife in the way it coated them in the room and, Mr. Stark however, either didn’t take notice or didn’t care to. Peter remembers distinctly keeping his head down, knee’s touching and his hands in his lap as the conversation took way. Peter had taken notice of the way the older man would lean his way, oftentimes laying a hand on his thigh and removing it moments later as if it were a part of his regular hand gestures.   
  
“He looks young,” Dante had said, the flick in the old man’s tongue had made Peter uneasy and his eyes darted up, first laying on Dante and then to Mr. Stark. Because he didn’t know what to say and it was rather odd to point that out anyway.   
  
Mr. Starks clipped tone had challenged it, “He’s in college. Not that that concerns you” and below the table the billionaire had slide a hand onto him, giving his knee a firm squeeze. “He works with Dr. Banner, I’m sure you know of him, it’s reasonable to believe Peter deserve’s how far he’s gotten.” The way he said it seemed to be a strike at something personal to Dante, just by the other man’s expression and Peter knew Mr. Stark always did his research, always had the upper hand. Not that Dante had a chance anyway and Pepper could try denying it, but Peter has seen first-hand at how good Mr. Stark could breakdown and crush others with a click of a button, even if he wasn’t supposed to.

Peter couldn’t help thinking that it was a possessive gesture, all current events include, but still, he could be wrong. In the worse case Mr. Stark could just see him as a whore but then that could mean the older man knew about his personal life, and he knew he didn’t and he wanted to keep it that way.

He’d gotten out early and didn’t even have to go to class either so it was sort of a win. Right now though, he was sitting next to Dr. Tannis, the psychiatrist he met on his arrangement site. Peter had met the man several times before In person but this was the first time he’s taken Peter to an upscale expensive restaurant. The meals cost upward $200 and Peter peered down at the menu with a cocked brow.

”Sweetheart,” Tannis said.

Peter looked up, eye’s wide in wonder, “Yes, Doctor?” Peter knew what the man liked. His fantasies and how he liked being called doctor all of the time. Peter chalked it up to be some kind superiority complex.

”Choose what you want, angel, don’t worry about the price.” Peter gave him a small smile. The man was extremely gentle and it wasn’t really an entirely different story compared to his other ‘Daddies’. They were all quite nice, but Tannis was more or less worried about Peter than himself. Which was weird.

”Yes, Doctor.” 

“I hope this place is okay with you,” he raised a hand, having a waitress walk over and asked to have a bottle of wine be brought to the table, “Do you know what you’d like to eat?” His dulcet voice made Peter look back down at the menu, eye’s grazing over items he probably couldn’t pronounce.   
  
“No, Doctor, I honestly have no idea.” He softened his voice, “Would you choose for me?” And honestly Peter wanted the steak, he knew it was on the menu, but he was in character right now and eating a huge piece of meat wasn’t apart of the character. He sat back, crossing his bare legs in the high-waisted shorts he was wearing and placed his moisturized and manicured fingers on his knee’s. His back was straight, a shoulder of his silk dress-shirt had fallen open slightly, presenting his collar-bones. 

Tannis likes him when he is delicate, prim-and proper, and elegant. He’d worn a little blush, barley noticeable up close, and a little lipgloss that glinted perfectly in the lowlight of their table. 

“Of course, my dear.”

Peter kept the neotenous smile but his mind wandered elsewhere. He thought about Mr. Stark, about what happened today and how hard it made him. He couldn’t let his thought’s crack his mien, he had to earn the $1,000 he was getting from eating dinner with the man. But he couldn’t help but think about how Mr. Stark would _tell_ Peter what he was going to eat instead of ask what he wanted. He couldn’t help but think about how Mr. Stark wouldn’t care about seeking his approval on the restaurant and how his tone would be less than forgiving. He’d be straight to the point, direct, and _dominant_. And Tannis... was not that.

Fifteen minutes had gone by since they placed their order and Peter wanted to leave. He liked the man, he was an okay guy but Peter was so bored and hungry and all he wanted to do was go home and scream into his pillow. He wanted to let go of all of the emotions he’s forced to bottle up and ride his dildo until he passed out. Peter knew he wasn’t going to get over the days earlier events for a very _very_ long time.   
  
Being out of Mr. Stark’s field of vision really amplifies Peter’s confidence and right now, as he sips his wine and nods and smiles at a man who didn’t compare, he brews thoughts of how he could make the billionaire so much more touchy feely. Although, Peter knows the second he’s even in the same vicinity as Mr. Stark he’s going to turn into a pile of embarrassed and horny mush. _Ugh_.

“So, how are your classes?”

Peter was in the middle of taking a sip. He places the glass down lightly and dabs a napkin to his lips before placing it away. _Fine and pristine._ “They’re great, Doctor, I’m doing very well. I was very excited for this semester.”

He gave Peter a knowing look, his slightly slack posture gave him an aire of comfort as he unfolded his arms to take his wine glass in hand. “You’re smart, darling, I’m sure you’re passing with flying color’s.” 

Peter nodded and was about to say more when their food came. Tannis had ordered him a seafood plate, lobster to be precise and the shell already cracked open for eating. Rice and asparagus lay beneath it and Peter could smell a lemon zest as a touch. He thanked the lady and when she walked away he turned to Tannis, waiting patiently. He was never supposed to take the first bite. Tannis always began eating before him. A hand was placed atop his and he watched the man savor the bite of his steak. Peter brushes his thumb against Tannis’ soft hands and gave it a nice squeeze before he began to eat himself.

The food was good, he decided, obviously. But as he ate it he also couldn’t decide whether it was actually worth what it cost.   
  
“I’m glad we could go out tonight. I was really wondering when you were going to message me back.”

”Doctor, you know I’m always here for you.” Fake, robotic, like his attitude, everything Peter didn’t want to be right now. He’d even gone as far as lie. But the smile on Dr. Tannis’ face came with a reward and he was more than willing to fake it until he makes it. So he leaned over close and placed a hand on the well-dressed psychiatrists arm and granted him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Eye’s coming to look the Doctor in the eye’s, lovingly so, before continuing to eat. 

—————————

Little did Peter know, Tony was sitting not a couple tables away in a secluded booth. A couple people had joined, close agents from SHIELD who he’d worked with for years, just catching up of course. Definitely not because he tracked Peter’s phone to this location, an odd one for a college student at that, and needed a reason to be there.   
  
He had the Perfect view of the younger. His legs looked tight, plump, jeans shorts although a bizarre choice for such a restaurant, fit perfect against his ass and hips. The baggy dress shirt he was wearing was Armani, Tony knew from FRIDAY’s help, and didn’t not justice for his delicate waist. 

The way Peter sat and interacted with the man was proof of transaction, not that Tony himself had been a part of anything like that before. And he scrutinized the way Peter touched him, the way his smile hadn’t reach his eye’s. _Was he really this desperate?_

He raised his scotch glass and mock-listened to the spirited story being told by Fury about something in the 80’s and whispered past his glass, “FRI,”

” _How may I be of assistance?”_

”Run a facial diagnostic on the man with Peter Parker.”

” _Yes, Tony, give me a moment.”_

Within seconds images started appearing before him via his Stark glasses. He stared at Coulson as he commented on the story and waved a hand for a lady to refill his glass, paying for the whole bottle as she came by. 

He focused on his drink as he read over the information. _Eugene Tannis_ , _Psychiatrist huh?_ The girl on the video call wasn’t wrong _. Age 57, working at the same institution for 20 years, currently writing a book-boring.... boring.. boring...  
_

 _“_ Is there anything you can give me that isn’t normal, FRI?”   
  
“ _Indeed, Tony,”_ A sheet was blown up in his line of sight, hadn’t gotten to it yet, “ _It seems here that Dr. Eugene Tannis actually got his practitioners license suspended without the permission of renewal. He seems to be practicing illegally and has been caught writing prescriptions for drugs to patients willing to pay him a great deal for, in following, his license got suspended because illegal interaction with desperate younger patients.”_   
  
Tony’s eye’s rake over photos of countless adolescents, a third of which had criminal backgrounds and came to him for the easy way out. His eye’s shifted to Peter, watching the smaller lean over and kiss the man on the cheek. He’s already looked into Peter’s background because it was a necessity for Peter to begin his internship and the boy was clean.   
  
The thought of that man using dirty money to pay Peter made Tony’s scotch taste even worse than it already did. He shifted his attention back to the group. “Was there anything else?” He asked underneath his breath.

” _Nothing as derogatory as that but there seems to be several cases against him where-“_

”No need. FRIDAY, I need you to send an email for me. Make it anonymous.” 

“ _Yes Sir, what would you like it to say?”_

——————————-

“Darling, it’s been a lovely night, how would you say about coming back to my place?” 

“Oh?” Peter looked at him quizzically, “Doctor, you’ve never offered something like this before.”

Tannis licked his lips and checked his watch then fished his hands into the breast pocket of his suit taking out money and a credit card. Their waitress stepped over and took his card to pay and he turned his attention back to Peter, “Yes I know, but I have something I want to show you, sweetheart.”

Peter watched as he laid the stack of bills, cutely wrapped in a small blue ribbon, down on the table and slid it his way. Peter took it and immediately placed it safely in the confines of his handbag. “Really, Doctor? What is it?” He released a faux excitement.

”You’ll just have to-“ Tannis’ phone beeped and he stopped, face scrunched because who could possibly be contacting him at this time of day? The waitress returned his card and he was quick to put it back in his jacket as he checked the message. Tannis looked frustrated and went to stand. Peter was about to say something but the man was gone, phone pressed to his ear as the restaurant door shut behind him. 

“What the fuck.” He sighed, exasperated. He blinked a couple times. This was completely out of the ordinary but _fuck it, I have my money._ Tannis was acting weird anyway and if Peter were being truthful, he _really_ didn’t want to go to his place. He assumes that if Tannis wanted to meet again he would contact Peter again. Peter thinks in maybe two weeks, like usual, and maybe get an apology text because was just _that_ accommodating.

He wanted to go home and sleep, maybe deposit his money in the morning before his class. He stood and grabbed his bag then grabbed his glass and downed it. He drank the rest Tannis’ in quick succession, grabbing the rest of the bottle and left before any of the staff could stop him.

Aunt May had been asleep when he finally got home.  



	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter in high-waisted anything is the bestest and you can’t convince me otherwise

Peter was sitting at his desk, pencil tapping at his open textbook as he listened to his teacher and not really taking notes. Ned had been texting him all morning asking him if he still had the bottle of wine from last night, and he did.  
  
Peter smirked.

To Ned: _lets invite Mj and Liz. They’ll kill me if I don’t.  
_

He waited a couple minutes before his phone vibrated again. 

From Ned: _yeah okay but I swear to God if Mj drinks the whole thing just know I’m going to shove someone out of your third story window. Meet us in the quad in 30._

He snickered and left it at that. Peter had been early to the meeting spot considering his building was the closest and he stared at his phone while he waited. He found it weird that he hadn’t gotten a text or call from Tannis, one apologizing for leaving early or explaining his abrupt actions. When his friends did show up he was hounded by questions like: how much did you make?

”$1,000”

What’d you eat?

”Lobster, and to be fairly honest, it could’ve been better.”

How old is he again?

”Maybe 56? I don’t know, I’m just there for the money.”

Did you fuck?

”No, he’s the one that just like ‘Companionship’. And besides, he’s not even my type.”

Mj scoffed, “Old men are your type and you can’t convence me the SIMP from last night didn’t turn you on.”

Peter grimaced at that, “Have I even shown you a picture of him?” He wanted to gag, “I kissed his cheek and immediately felt the need to bleach my mouth out. “

”Nah, money is Peter’s type,” Ned, a genius as always.

He shifted in his seat and thought over if he wanted to tell them what happened. It was a dangerous game, he knew, and Mj and Ned had been friends with him well before he decided you seek these money arrangements. They told him it was too dangerous, too risky, and the outburst of behavior from Tannis can translate to that very easily. A lot of the men on the site were sleezy, shady and in bad businesses. Peter could very well get hurt and the only thing they knew for sure was that Peter got a half drank bottle of wine out of it. So he kept his mouth shut and chewed on the sucker Mj had brought him.

Minutes pass and he gazed down at the time. It was almost 7:30am and he would have to leave soon. “Hey, I’m gonna head out.”   
  
“Okay, see ya.” He didn’t look back at them when he turned to leave, mechanically patting his bag and noticed it was relatively light and immediately began to panic. He kept walking away as he opened his satchel and cursed at himself. He forgotten his change of clothes. _Fuck, Mr. Stark is going to kill me._

He lifted his phone and regrettably dialed Pepper’s number.

”Hello? Mr. Parker?”

”U-uhm..”

”Is something wrong?” She sounded calm and collected as always.   
  
“Actually ye-yeah, kind of, I mean, it’s totally my fault and if you get mad I understand-“

”Peter just tell me what’s the matter.”

“Okay,” he took a breath,“so I forgot my change of clothes today and I don’t have enough time to run back to my house and I really don’t want to be late because Mr. Stark will be upset-“

He heard a light laugh on the other end and it stopped him from talking, “Peter, it’s fine. The only one who really requires you to dress like that is Tony himself and he isn’t even in the tower today, he shouldn’t be that is. His schedule is full and I’m sure whatever you’re wearing is fine.”

He then looked down at himself, eye’s stopping at his skintight, high-wasted jeans before the fingers of his free hand smoothed over his over-sized wide-neck t-shirt and tucked it in further. This led him to notice that his white shoes had some scuffs on them. Of course his hair wasn’t done and he was wearing circle glasses with fake, unprescribed lenses in them. Notably he refused to remove the glasses because “ _They just pulled the outfit together, Ned, you haven’t seen my cardigan yet.”_ It was important to Peter that he looked smart and it wasn’t his fault that he was a cute twink.

He stutters a moment, “Yeah, I-I guess so.”

”Just get here. I’m not sure you’re going to need slacks to file paperwork anyway.” The words were actually really reassuring and he let out a breath.

”Okay, yeah, see you in a bit then, Ms. Potts.”

”Bye, Peter.” The line went dead and he licked his lips.

Pepper had been right, he didn’t need slacks to file papers, no, but he did need them to not be stared at. Which was what was happening. A lot. And at one point he ran to the restroom to get away for a moment. The eye’s boring into him, although ultimately flattered him, made it all that more apparent that he stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
He peered into the mirror a moment to collect himself. His blush no longer looked fake like the one he added this morning. His lips, with the gloss he’d favored from last night had almost worn off So he reached into his front pocket and quickly reapplied.   
  
The rest of the day though had gone by pretty nicely. Mr. Stark hadn’t shown up and he didn’t have a reason to be weak in the knee’s. He’d actually eaten lunch with Natasha and Clint who complimented him on his glasses.   
  
“Thank you,” he said, covering his mouth after eating a chip. “But they’re actually fake.”

Clint gave him a questioning look, “Why?” The look however, had grazed his whole appearance like the other employees, although it lingered on different spots such as his lips and fingers. Peter fumbled with his hands. 

And Peter just: “Fashion.” Because honestly why else?

Natasha’s body language had been different toward Peter too since the last time he saw her. It was less ‘mentor Natasha’ and more ‘cool aunt Natasha’ by the way she spoke to him. She appeared at ease, more charismatic and less uptight. 

He then found himself down in the lab with Dr. Banner, who was for some reason, not making eye contact with him. _Are my clothes weird?... or am I missing something?_ The older man’s stiff posture had made Peter uncomfortable for about fifteen minutes before he laid his tools down and picked up his phone.

 _“_ Hey Dr. Banner, Ms. Potts needs me so I’m just gonna-“ he didn’t finish his sentence, pointing his thumb in the direction of the elevator as he left. _Wow, okay, today is kinda fucked._ He rubbed at his temples. And up until this point it hasn’t been anything but a whirlwind of emotions for him. _Note to Fucking self: never forget your fucking clothes, Peter Parker, you dumb bitch_. The elevator dings and he steps off. 

More envelopes and had been placed on his desk, so instead of sitting in Dr. Banner’s awkward aura he decided to do desk work instead, making his usual rounds and smiling at people he passed. He’d put in headphone’s to help drown out the feeling of eyes on him, playing 80’s music rather loudly. No one bothered him most of the time.

It was around three o’clock when Peter made his last trip and it was to Mr. Stark’s office. He knew before-hand that the billionaire was going to have quite a few things so he saved all of his for last so he wouldn’t have to make multiple trips. 

His ringtone sounded in his ears and he pressed the ‘Answer’ button.

————————-

Tony was sitting at his desk, fingers tapping against his desk as he was reading random pieces of information through his Stark Glasses. He was bored. He’d cancelled half his appointments today because he just didn’t want to do it and was able to make a stealthy entrance through his window via Iron Man suit. 

The door knob to his office jiggled and his eye’s darted it’s way. Muffled sounds could be heard, a tell-tale sign the person was on the phone, and then-

“Yes, Master, I would love that.” A light giggle. Peter’s head was down and he paused, a smile stuck to his lips as he listened to person on the other end. “For me? Really?” He could hear his manipulative tone heighten a little, “Well then, Master, what would you like me to do? I know you love the way I dance.” 

He leaned back in his chair, one arm across his chest while the other was propped up holding his chin. The sway of Peter’s headphones made it easy to see that his phone stuck out of his back pocket. And for the love of God, Tony could not keep his eyes off the younger’s body, nevermind the salacious things he was saying to the man.   
  
Peter’s face was still cast down, reading the front of Tony’s mail as he flipped through them. “I’m free after eight tonight. If you get a room I’ll wear my leather. Yes Master, the one from the first night.” There was a relaxed aire about the younger that Tony didn’t get the pleasure of feeling. 

He giggles more, over accentuating it but the smile seemed real. And Tony could tell that it was real because you didn’t have to smile to fake laugh on the phone. He couldn’t keep himself from looking away from those pearly whites, cheeks pressed just so, and he could see that Peter may or may not have dimple’s. Tony decided he liked them. Tony also decided that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to like them so much. His self-control was utterly weak though. 

The younger took small, easy steps, hips cocking making them look loose. Tony knew the younger was flexible, knew he could bend and wind his body if need-be. The way the light-wash fabric hugged him made Tony want to reach out and test the tightness. When Peter finally stopped at the end of the desk he stepped around, most likely placing the envelopes where he normal would and says a goodbye to the man on the phone.

Tony, for the life of him, could not understand how he hadn’t been noticed yet. The kid wasn’t stupid but he was definitely oblivious to his surroundings. Then Peter halted and he watched the smaller’s eye blow up as his stare went from Tony’s loafers, then his knee’s, upward to his chest and then meeting his stare. Peter yanked his headphones out of his ears and his doe-eye’s couldn’t get any bigger.

Tony met him with an irritated look. “Peter,” it was the first time he’d used his first name, “What, and I _cannot_ stress this enough, the fuck are you wearing?”

“I- uh-“

“So, what, You think I’m not here and you can just come in wearing whatever you want?”   
  
The boys face turned white from the scolding, “I forgot my clothes- I’m sorry, Ms. Po-“ He turned to leave quickly, hands sweaty and shaky.

Tony made quick work to stick a finger inside his belt-loop halting him and Peter let out a surprised squeak, “Hold on, I wasn’t done talking.” His tone was crass as Peter stood there, “look at me when I talk to you.” Peter then shifted, making Tony aware of how close they actually were. He hadn’t moved his hand, keeping his arm propped as Peter spun around. But the way he stood, as if he wear leaning into Tony’s touch made something inflate in the billionaires chest. His palm caressed his cheek, fingertips almost trailing the underside of his ass as Peter met Tony’s eye’s in a submissive gesture.   
  
He knew his gaze felt like it was boring holes into the younger but the power felt too good, “I’m sure you know the rule.” And he looked at the smaller expectantly but after a second Peter still hadn’t stifled a response so he raised his voice, “ _Say it._ ” 

“D-dress like you want to be here!” he gasped out.

He gave Peter’s ass a small squeeze. He didn’t understand why he liked it so much but it was just _too perfect._ “And what about that is too hard to understand?” He clicked his tongue, “I know you’re smart, you were able to get my scholarship- so why can’t you follow this simple rule?”   
  
Now, given the circumstances, maybe he shouldn’t be so mean. Peter had been messy here and there but he had not once forgotten to were the correct style before. So why today?   
  
“Be a good boy and explain.”   
  
He watched as Peter took a step closer. The color in his face had come back and instead of looking frightened he looked sad. The kid looked up to him, he knew as much, and an ignorant eye would see that he was down because he disappointed someone who meant something to him. And yes, maybe that was the case, but Peter was a different instrument to be strummed and a well-informed eye could tell that the younger craves this kind of roguish and vexatious attention from Tony. 

It was the reason why Peter never denied his touches and never pulled away. Tony’s actions were in no way legal or right but Tony assumes Peter doesn’t care, doesn’t give it a second thought because he’s in the business of sugar daddies and Tony just happened to be his wet dream. And Tony could tell, not only by the middle-school level blushing but by the obvious boner the kid get’s every time Tony is stern with him. To unknown reason’s though, Tony would play along and Peter looked cute confused.

Peter took another step forward, his words were light and he was trying to look anywhere but at Tony, even if Tony had just told him to, “I forgot to put them in my bag this morning, I’m sorry. I called Ms. Potts because I was worried about being late and she said it would be fine, that I didn’t need slacks to file.”   
  
He moved his hand leisurely, untucking a part of Peter’s shirt to slip his hand inside. He stroked at the soft skin and felt the beginning of gooseflesh rise against his palm. “Thank you for telling the truth, Peter, but you should know to follow the rules regardless if I’m here or not.” Tony gave him a pointed look, “Can you be a good boy and do that for me?”  
  
Peter’s feet slightly shuffled at the question and he bit his lip, eye’s not pleading but close as he nodded, “Yes, Da- _Mr. Stark,_ Yes I c-can do that for you.” _Bingo_.   
  
Tony wondered when he was gonna slip. He removed his hand and gave Peter a slap on the ass, “Don’t disappoint me again.” And then, “Get out of my sight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments, constructive criticism is always nice and i love to know if you're enjoying the stroy!


End file.
